reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MsF Newchie MsF
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Posse:Dishonored Brothers page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Your Posse Hello, MsF Newchie MsF You recently created a page for your posse. Unfortunately, you created the page as a regular article rather than a posse article. Regular articles are only for actual content regarding the Red Dead series. Thankfully, an admin at this site moved your posse so it was in the correct place. And what do you do? You create the page again. The admin moved your original page and it can be found here: Posse:Red Dead Redemption MsF Clan. I'm going to mark your page for deletion. Please, stop creating posse pages. You've created three. Just follow this link and it will take you to your posse's page. Also, please read the rules before you continue editing. Thanks. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 00:52, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Vandalizing posse pages Moving Your Posse MsF Newchie MsF, You recently moved your posse's article from Posse:Red Dead Redemption MsF Clan to "Red Dead Redemption MsF Clan". I moved it back, but you did it again. Posse pages must have the "Posse:" in front of it. Why? Because it's a posse article. It also keeps the wiki from being clogged up with posse pages. If you move your posse page again, without putting "Posse:" in front of the desired title, I will block you. Clear? Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 22:19, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I Want To Join Hi, my name is Willdog102. I was wondering if I could join your posse. I do not mod, hack, or use glitches. I have Xbox live, and my Gamertag is Willdog104. I am level 50 and all prestige, and I also have all golden weapons except the explosive rifle. Please respond Willdog102 00:16, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :MsF Newchie MsF: To join the MsF, contact Xbox Live Gamertag MsF xHatedx MsF. Once you contact me we will talk more! Removing Talk Page Content MsF Newchie MsF, I just wanted to let you know that removing content from your talk page is against [[Red Dead Wiki:Don't Delete Discussions|'the rules']]. As such, your talk page has been reverted in order to show your previous messages. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 20:48, October 14, 2011 (UTC)